Silverstream/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice :Silverstream is the only living daughter of Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader, and Willowbreeze, a RiverClan queen. She first appears when she saves Graystripe from drowning in the freezing river. She asks him what he's doing in her territory, to which Graystripe answers he is drowning. On the way back to ThunderClan, Fireheart notices Graystripe look back at his rescuer multiple times and Cinderpaw, Fireheart's apprentice, mischievously comments about how pretty she was. :After that she starts to secretly see Graystripe. During those meetings, she falls in love with him, despite warnings from Fireheart, and Silverstream's best friend, Mistyfoot. Fireheart sees Silverstream and Graystripe meeting once more, and Silverstream goes back to her own territory. Fireheart, frustrated at Graystripe's lack of concern for being discovered with Silverstream, finds Silverstream and tries to persuade her to break up with Graystripe. However, Silverstream declares that she won't give up Graystripe and Fireheart has to leave before he is discovered by a RiverClan patrol. :She is there when RiverClan and ShadowClan are attacking WindClan. She launches herself at Fireheart without realizing who he is, due to the blood dripping into her eyes. Graystripe calls out for her to stop, and as she backs down, she is horrified to see that she almost killed her mate's best friend. As Fireheart is about to take a forepaw and claw Silverstream out of instinct, he sees Graystripe staring at him in horror and lets her go. She runs off with Graystripe following her. Darkstripe notices and reports it to Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw says that he noticed Graystripe following her and it is clear the dark tabby suspects something going on between Graystripe and Silverstream. Silverstream is not wounded, much to Graystripe and Fireheart's relief. Forest of Secrets :Silverstream convinces Mistyfoot and Graypool to talk to Fireheart about the battle at Sunningrocks so he can find out how Oakheart died. When the RiverClan camp is flooded and Graystripe and Fireheart are taking prey to RiverClan, Silverstream reveals to Graystripe that she is going to have his kits. They are both overjoyed, yet nervous as well. Silverstream believes that no cat will harass her about the identity of the father, saying that If a queen doesn't want to tell, nobody will ask. Mistyfoot asks Silverstream to help her find her kits that were carried away with the flood. Graystripe and Fireheart find and rescue the kits and return them to Mistyfoot. :When Silverstream goes to meet Graystripe at Sunningrocks a moon later, she starts kitting, but something is wrong. Graystripe yowls to Fireheart, who's standing nearby, to go fetch Yellowfang. Tigerclaw sees Fireheart and asks him what is happening. When Fireheart brings Cinderpaw she tells Fireheart and Tigerclaw to lick the kits and warm them up while she works on Silverstream. Cinderpaw then manages to save the two kits, named Featherkit and Stormkit, but Silverstream dies from loss of blood, telling Graystripe good-bye, that she loves him and that he should take care of their kits. Graystripe is depressed beyond belief and doesn't know that his kits are still alive. He buries her beside the river, saying that not even her own Clan will want to mourn her after their affair. He asks Fireheart to bury the kits with Silverstream, but when Fireheart tells him they are alive, he is overjoyed momentarily. Silverstream is buried near the river; Graystripe says she would have liked that, as she loved the river. :Earlier in this book, Fireheart has a dream about a silvery gray queen with an unseen face who leaves her kits crying where he can't find them. When her untimely death comes, he believes that the queen was Silverstream. Rising Storm :Cinderpelt is worried that she isn't good enough to be a medicine cat. Fireheart figures out that she still feels guilty about losing Silverstream. Fireheart tells her it's not her fault she died. Cinderpelt feels better and agrees to stop feeling sorry for herself. :At a Gathering, when Leopardfur is being rude to Fireheart, Mousefur reassures him that he'll get used to her. She mentions how ThunderClan let RiverClan take Silverstream's kits without a battle. :When Willowpelt begins her kitting, Fireheart instantly thinks of Silverstream's kitting and worries. Cinderpelt is also worried about her. Sandstorm assures them both that Willowpelt and the kits are fine. :Cinderpelt notices that Fireheart is still thinking about Spottedleaf. She tells him something that Yellowfang told her when she kept on dwelling on Silverstream: Put your energy into today. Stop worrying about the past. :Later, Fireheart is talking to Graystripe and trying to convince him to come back to ThunderClan. Graystripe refuses, saying he couldn't leave his kits. He remarks that his kits remind him so much of his beloved Silverstream. A Dangerous Path :While Graystripe and Fireheart look at Swiftpaw's broken, battered, and dead body, Fireheart can tell from the look in Graystripe's eyes that his friend wasn't actually seeing Swiftpaw's body. The gray tom was instead remembering the blood-stained body of another cat, Silverstream. The Darkest Hour :Silverstream gives Firestar a life during the leadership ceremony, along with the gift of loyalty to what he knows to be right. Firestar asks the she-cat if she has a message for Graystripe, but Silverstream just looks back with her eyes filled with more pain and love than a message could have described. Silverstream is described as looking just as she did in life. Firestar does not tell Graystripe of his encounter with Silverstream, as it is forbidden to by the warrior code. Later, she, along with the other cats that gave Firestar his nine lives, runs alongside the ThunderClan leader to help him defeat Scourge of BloodClan. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise :She appears to her son, Stormfur, in a dream, telling him to return to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of a mountain lion known as Sharptooth. At first, Stormfur does not recognize her, as he never knew her in life but he soon realizes who she is. She tells him that a prophecy can mean many things but a cat must know what path to choose. Based on this, Stormfur decides to go back. After her daughter, Feathertail, dies to save Crowpaw from Sharptooth, she comes down from StarClan and tells Stormfur not to grieve her too long, saying she will take care of her. Dawn :Though Silverstream doesn't formally appear, Leafpaw sees her and Feathertail in the waterfall while the Clans stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, specifically during Crowfeather's warrior ceremony. When Stormfur decides to stay with the Tribe, Firestar remarks that Graystripe made a hard choice choosing Silverstream over his Clan, but from that choice, he and Feathertail were born and that it was all right for Stormfur to choose what was in his heart. Sunset :She is seen by Leafpool at the Moonpool with her daughter, Feathertail, and the many other StarClan cats who greet her as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Eclipse :Jaypaw sees Silverstream in a vision while Millie is having Graystripe's kits. Jaypaw does not know who she is, but he feels that she is attached to Graystripe and that he is attached to her too. Graystripe waits outside the nursery while Millie has their kits, and Jaypaw asks if he knows Silverstream. Graystripe tells Jaypaw how Silverstream died bearing his kits, and though it was forbidden by the Warrior Code, the two were deeply in love. Jaypaw seems happy that Graystripe cares for his new mate, and he worries for Millie and her new kits. Long Shadows :Silverstream appears briefly in one of Jaypaw's visions right before he meets Brightspirit, worrying about how Graystripe doesn't deserve to have his heart broken again when Millie is dangerously sick from greencough and is close to joining StarClan. Jaypaw tells Graystripe about it, and Graystripe says it is just like Silverstream to care. In the ''Omen of the Stars ''arc Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather and Yellowfang head towards the Place of No Stars, they cross some of StarClan's territory. Silverstream runs up to meet them, and she asks if Yellowfang had seen Feathertail anywhere, to which Yellowfang replies that she saw Feathertail at Warm-rocks earlier. Silverstream quickly thanks her and runs off to go find her. The Last Hope :Silverstream appears when Jayfeather is showing who the cats who gave Firestar his nine lives are, shortly after Firestar's death. Graystripe sees her and calls to her, and Silverstream tells him that she will be waiting for him when he joins StarClan. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Silverstream is mentioned by Bramblestar to Twigpaw. Bramblestar explains to her that back in the forest, Graystripe had kits with her, and when she died, RiverClan claimed the kits for their own, and Graystripe believed it was his duty to go with them and raise them. In the end, the gray tom was exiled from the Clan, and ThunderClan took him back in. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Although unnamed, Moth Flight sees her giving Firestar one of his nine lives in a vision. Crookedstar's Promise :Silverkit is born to Willowbreeze and Crookedstar along with her littermates, Willowkit and Minnowkit. Soon after her birth, her mother and both her sisters catch greencough, and lose their lives to it, making Silverkit the only survivor of her litter. She is then taken care of by Sunfish. Her father, Crookedstar, is shaken by their deaths and tries to avoid Silverkit at first, as he doesn't want to lose her like his mate and other daughters. Crookedstar hears her playing with Vixenkit and her other Clanmates and later Oakheart insists that Crookedstar should be more fatherly and tells him he is acting like Rainflower when she ignored Crookedstar after he had fallen and gotten his crooked jaw. They get in a fight, which frightens Silverkit. Her father sees her like this and calms her down, assuring her that the fight was not for real. He then formally introduces himself to Silverkit. :In the manga after the book, she is now a warrior with the name of Silverstream. She is seen sneaking off to see a ThunderClan warrior, Graystripe. Crookedstar tells her he doesn't want her going out of camp alone, and she reluctantly agrees and returns to camp. When he sees her with Graystripe, Crookedstar confronts her about it. Silverstream tells him that he is obsessed with Clan loyalty and that if her relationship with Graystripe is against the Warrior Code, then the code should be changed. She tells him that even though she loves her father very much, he needs to let her choose her own future. :Crookedstar sees her in a dream, at the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Silverstream tells him to take care of her kits and walks into StarClan. Mapleshade meets him and is satisfied that she has taken everybody that he loves - which isn't true because Silverstream's kits are still alive - but Crookedstar coolly replies that now everybody he loves is protected in StarClan. When Crookedstar wakes up, another RiverClan warrior tells him Mistyfoot had bad news about Silverstream. :While watching Stormkit and Featherkit playing, Crookedstar thinks to himself that she lives on in them. When Crookedstar goes to join StarClan, Silverstream is seen with her mother, Willowbreeze, and her father's friends and family. Firestar's Quest : In a dream, Silverstream tells Firestar to do what he thinks is right concerning SkyClan, while also reminding him of the life she gave to him in his leadership ceremony. She catches a fish for him, which, as he eats it, gives him a warm feeling. While Bluestar tells him that SkyClan is none of his business, Silverstream tells Firestar that he needs to do what is right and Firestar knows that she means helping the lost Clan. In the ''Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Although unnamed, Mapleshade promises to Reedshine to watch over all of her's and Appledusk's kin and punish each one. She thinks of how for all eternity, their kin will mourn the day Appledusk destroyed her life. Mistystar's Omen :During Mistyfoot's leadership ceremony, Silverstream is seen coming forward, and Mistyfoot in response, tips her head on one side, and asks if it was Silverstream. She purrs, telling her that she was well met, and and that she was proud of what she had become. She gives her a life for finding happiness, even in the most unlooked-for of places. Silverstream adds that whatever happened, she should never forget how to be joyful. When she touches her nose, a bright silver light flashes, which makes Mistyfoot blink. Her fur then tingles, and she can feel the hair stand up along her spine. After the life is given, Mistyfoot then murmurs thanks to Silverstream. Ravenpaw's Farewell :Ravenpaw thinks that Riley and Bella, who wish to join a Clan, cannot go to ThunderClan as he doesn’t know where the Clan is. Silverstream says he is right as they are too far away. Ravenpaw is confused and surprised at the voice but Silverstream reassures it’s just her. Ravenpaw recognizes that she is from RiverClan and Silverstream confirms she was long ago. Ravenpaw glances at Barley and Silverstream explains to Ravenpaw he is dreaming and they will not disturb his friend. Ravenpaw asks why he is dreaming of her and the she-cat states that StarClan has not forgotten him, and that not all StarClan cats left with the Clans. She stayed behind and watched over him with Riley and Bella. She thinks they will make great warriors but need Ravenpaw’s help. The loner asks if she really thinks so and Silverstream blinks, saying she is. She explains that Ravenpaw changed his life once and there is no one better to help Riley and Bella. Every cat deserves a chance to follow their hearts. Ravenpaw points out the Clans have left but Silverstream says there is another Clan nearby and prompts him to remember stories from Firestar. Ravenpaw recalls SkyClan but is unsure they survived. Silverstream reassures the Clan lives and can help Bella and Riley. She urges Ravenpaw to take the two cats show them they can be warriors. She says a true warrior will do anything for their Clanmates, fading until she vanishes. :Ravenpaw thinks that he convinced Violet that taking Riley and Bella to SkyClan is the best thing for them, Silverstream wouldn’t have talked to him if she didn’t believe this too. He remembers his promise to Silverstream to help these two cats and also remembers her saying this is the two cats only chance to choose their path. During another dream, Silverstream urges Ravenpaw to sit with her, waiting for him to join her. Silverstream seems unhappy, looking at Ravenpaw with huge eyes. Ravenpaw realizes he is not going to survive long enough to return home, and Silverstream admits he is right. She urges him to not fear dying away from home, what only matters is he is not alone and is loved. Ravenpaw admits his fear for Barley and Silverstream says Barley knows he doesn’t want to leave but understands and will love him no less when he goes. Skywatcher and Cloudstar arrive so Silverstream stands up to nod to them before padding away. When Ravenpaw is about to lose his life, he sees Echosong but thinks it is Silverstream for a moment. In the ''Graystripe's Adventure arc The Lost Warrior :She appears from StarClan to encourage Graystripe not to give up, and that Stormfur is still alive. Their daughter, Feathertail, is with her. Graystripe also reveals he has been visited in dreams by Silverstream before, because he thinks that whenever he did dream of her, he didn't want to wake up. Silverstream visits Graystripe again with Feathertail, telling him to find ThunderClan and that he already knows to ask Millie to come with him. When Graystripe is delirious, he calls out his deceased mate's name. When Millie asks about who Silverstream is, Graystripe simply tells her Silverstream was his mate, and she died bearing his kits. In the Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :She is seen as a young warrior on night watch. She goes to patrol the boundary when she suddenly splashes into water. In her confusion, she thinks that she might have wandered off the island and into the river, but then realizes that the river must have risen. She wakes Crookedstar and leads him to see the rising river, and asks him if they should evacuate the island, just to be safe, but Crookedstar gruffly says that it may go down later. :The next day, when Leopardfur and her patrol go to check how high the water has risen, two apprentices give warning that the river has risen so high that the water is breaking into the camp. Once it does, Silverstream goes to help her friend Mistyfoot, who called Silverstream to help her get her kits out of the nursery. Out of all four kits of Mistyfoot's litter, only two are found, but Silverstream and Mistyfoot take the kits to safety anyway. When RiverClan shelter in the bushes, Silverstream is the first to scent Graystripe and Fireheart. She realizes that they have Mistyfoot's missing kits, and goes to tell Mistyfoot. The story ends with Silverstream looking at Graystripe, feeling very proud of him. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Silverstream was respected from birth because her father Crookedstar was such a good leader. However, from the moment she met Graystripe she fell in love with him and couldn't stop seeing him, even though it stabbed her heart with guilt when she returned to camp after a stolen moment with him. It is admitted she saved him because she thought he would clog the river, not because she was in love. In the end, she paid the highest price of all, bleeding to death at Sunningrocks while she kitted, not living to raise her kits with Graystripe. Even if she had lived, she would always swim in the river while Graystripe was as rooted in the forest as the oaks. The Ultimate Guide'' :On the page Graystripe shares with Millie, Silverstream is mentioned briefly to have been Graystripe's mate and died giving birth to his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. It is also said on Cinderpelt's profile that Cinderpelt had fought to save Silverstream, but failed. She is brought up on Crookedstar's section, said to have been the lone survivor of her litter and died giving birth to Graystripe's kits. The same thing is told on Mapleshade's page. :An article of Silverstream is featured. Silverstream is described as being a headstrong cat who had no trouble having her father meet her needs, but is also said to have inherited her mother's gentleness mixed with her impulsiveness. She was popular among her Clan and was as true to a RiverClan warrior as possible. However, her life became complicated when she met Graystripe. Silverstream initially had no feelings for him and had even only saved him from drowning so their source of food wouldn't be tainted. Silverstream agreed to meet him only out of curiosity, but eventually developed a strong love for Graystripe despite her intentions not to. She felt guilty for meeting him in secret, knowing she was betraying her Clanmates. Despite this, she was greatly happy to be expecting Graystripe's kits and hoped for a bright future with him. :The narrator described how Silverstream tragically died from blood loss on Sunningrocks while giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur. The narrator states out loud that it's hard to imagine if she would've been happy joining ThunderClan, but since love motivated her so much, there was a possibility she could've found happiness with Graystripe. :She is last mentioned to have been the mother to both Feathertail on her page, and Stormfur on his and Brook Where Small Fish Swim's page. Category:Detailed history pages